Life and Death Intertwined
by white pedal
Summary: Ash Lynx's always danced with death ever since he can remember. This time, he will have to have a talk with death to decide whether to give himself to him to free him of the painful life he had, or face his demons once and for all to be reborn. Takes place after final episode, DO NOT read until you watch it or read the manga. The pairing is Ash/Eiji


_**I just watched the last episode of Banana Fish and I was depressed but hopeful. After Ash passed out in the library and no one seems to think he's dead, it gave me the impression that the ending can be interpretated unlike the manga ending. So I came up with this:)**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

 _ **I do not own Banana Fish.**_

* * *

Sing didn't know why, but something told him he had to go to the library.

It was two hours before closing as the sun was setting over the Big Apple, and many people were leaving to go home for the day. People were talking and laughing as Sing made his way towards the large building through the cold weather.

 _"jeez, why does there have to be so many people!?"_ Sing thought to himself annoyed, _"Why am I even doing here anyways? It's not like I'll see anything interesting."_

When he entered, there was only a hand full of people left reading books at the desks. The young Chinese boy looked around the large building, he had to admit he was impressed by the thousands of books the place had despite never coming to a library his whole life.

 _"Damn, this place is huge! How do they fit so many books here? Maybe I should come by here more often."_

Suddenly, something caught his eye, at a far desk he saw a figure laying his head on the table, as if he were asleep. What made this person stand out was the person's golden hair shining in the sun wearing a large brown coat, Sing blinked as he felt this person was familiar.

Sing began to step closer to the sleeping person, then his eyes widened as he recognized the figure.

 _"Wait that's...Ash!"_

Sing cautiously stepped closer to Ash, wondering why the most feared gang boss was fast asleep in a library, _"What's he doing here? How could he fall asleep in a place like-_ " Sing's eyes widen and let out a horrified gasp as he saw blood on the side of his coat. Sing quickly but carefully went to Ash's side and slide his finger on the drenched coat, it confirmed his fears.

Ash was attacked again.

Not wanting to alarm anyone in the Library, he quietly shook Ash, "Ash! Ash! Speak to me! Are you okay!? What happened!?" Sing whispered loudly as he looked in every direction to see in any rival gangs were nearby.

Ash didn't answer, causing Sing to panic, _"Oh no! It can't be...Ash, you can't be...are you?..."_ Ash's silence was making Sing fear for the worst. That Ash Lynx, the leader of the biggest Mafia in America, feared leader of New York, was finally killed.

The wild Lynx was put down for good.

Sing started to feel heat on his hand from where he was holding Ash's hand. It was near Ash's mouth and Sing was confused for a second, he blinked and got closer, _"Wait a minute? Why's there hot air on my hand? Unless..."_ Sing went closer to Ash, he nearly doubled back as he heard Ash breath faintly and saw his chest going up and down. To make sure, he placed his two fingers on Ash's neck, to his shock, there was a pulse. It was faint but it was beating.

Sing's eyes widened, _"There's a pulse! he's still breathing! He's alive!"_

While Sing was glad Ash was still breathing, he was still wondering who attacked him and if the culprit was nearby still. He had a bad feeling and he knew he had to get himself and Ash out of the library and get the blonde emergency treatment. Not wanting to cause a scene and have everyone panic, he discreetly lifted Ash up and walked by the side Ash was bleeding from after Sing tied a cloth underneath Ash's coat to stop the bleeding and began leaving the library.

Once again, something caught his eye. On the desk he saw two letters and two tickets, he picked them up and saw that the letters were from Eiji, and the tickets were airport tickets from New York to Tokyo Japan.

Sing put two and tow together, and he knew he _had_ to save Ash, no matter the cost. He picked up the letters and tickets and put them in his coat pocket and walked beside Ash out of the library.

As Sing walked Ash beside him on the sidewalk, he continued looking around him to see if the person who attacked Ash was still around. Snow began to fall from the sky onto the streets, not that it was a surprise, it was already December and people were now bundling up for winter as well as getting ready for Christmas, which happens to be six days from now.

 _"Damn, I thought this was all over! Who did this to Ash!? The war's over, there's no reason for anyone to come after him anymore! I got to get him to China town and quick!"_

Screams woke Sing from his thoughts and up the street, he saw groups of people gathering near a bridge looking at something in shock and horror. Sing went over to see what was going on, when he got a clear view, he felt his stomach churn and nearly dropped to his knee's himself.

Lao was dead on the sidewalk from a stab wound. Sing felt himself go numb from the sight of one of his members corpse, with his dead eyes wide and mouth open with blood dripping from both his wound and mouth onto the pure white snow.

 _"Oh no! Lao, not you to! What the hell is going on!?"_ Sing exclaimed to himself.

"Who did this to him!?" One crowd member exclaimed.

"Was it a gang fight!?" Another said.

"It looks like a knife fight took place! Look at his wound!"

As the crowd shouted accusations, Sing was on high alert. One of his men died and Ash is barely alive himself, then something shined in his eyes. He looked down and across from him was a bloody pocket knife, and Sing knew immediately it was Lao's.

 _"Lau's pocket knife! There's still blood on it, that means he really DID get into a fight, but with who? and in this part of New York, who killed him!? What happened!?"_

So many things were rushing through his head. Who killed Lao? Who attacked Ash? And why would the culprit leave the bloody weapon behind when the police could find finger prints and can easily find out who did it. Nothing made sense.

Ash began to breath heavily, causing Sing to change his attention to him, "Oy, Ash take it easy, you're going to be alright. I promise."

Sing's eyes widened when he saw blood seeping through Ash's coat again, _"Shit! Now he's REALLY bleeding out! I got to get him out of here!_ "

Suddenly, Sing began to think about Ash's wound. When he bandaged it, the wound was like a cut, almost knife like to be exact. Sing began to realize something.

 _"Wait a minute, Ash's wound looks similar to Lao's. Were they attacked at the same time by the same person? But how? This part of New York doesn't usually have gang violence here, surly someone would have seen who did it, there's no way that-"_ It hit Sing.

He began to remember Lao's hatred towards Ash, and what he had done to Eiji that landed him in the hospital. Then suddenly both Lao and Ash were stabbed by Lao's pocket knife, the very thing Lao NEVER allowed anyone else to touch, and it was only the two of them that got injured, with Lao losing his own life in the process.

That's when Sing knew what happened. His eyes narrowed dangerously at Lao's body, gritting his teeth.

 _"Lao, you backstabbing bastard! What have you done!?"_

Someone touched Sing's shoulder, he flinched and was about to strike until he saw the person behind him. A very tall man with long brown hair and brown eyes starring at him with serious intent.

"Blanca!" Sing said in surprise.

"We don't have much time, we have to get Ash out of here quickly. I'll take him, you get the knife before anyone else see's it. And make sure to wipe off the blood and finger prints." Blanca ordered as he carefully picked Ash up and put pressure on his wound. Sing went to pick up the knife and wiped it clean, he couldn't risk the police finding Ash's finger prints and have him be thrown in jail for life since he's still considered a criminal. Sing caught up to Blanca who was pacing.

As they got away from the crowd, the police and Ambulance came as the sirens roared. Sing stopped and looked behind him as the ambulance got Lao's body and put it in a body bag, Sing was seething with rage at Lao. In his final moments, Lao had tried to kill Ash and not only got himself killed by his own stupidity, but Ash was on the verge of death now because of him, just like how he nearly got Eiji killed that night in the safe house. Even after Ash saved Sing's life, that couldn't make Lao see that Ash was never their enemy.

He clenched his fists, _"Lao, what you've done is unforgivable! You went behind my back and disobeyed my direct orders and tried to kill Ash! He saved my life that night and you still wanted him dead for what happened to Shorter, and you constantly put our gang in danger and nearly Eiji killed that night trying murder Ash when I told you to drop it! I should have kicked you out of the gang that night and killed you myself for what you did! Than maybe none of this would have happened!"_

 _"If he dies, I hope your soul end's up in Hell for what you did!"_

"Sing! Hurry!" Blanca called out to him, while Ash was still unconscious.

Sing didn't move for second, then he began following the older Russian. Meanwhile, Blanca was looking at Ash, who was starting to develop a fever, making the man sigh as he tries to keep pressure on Ash's wound.

"My my, you're more trouble than I thought, Ash." Blanca spoke to Ash's unconscious form, then he smiles, "But you're still alive...looks like death got tired of waiting for you after all the dangerous foolish things you did. Maybe this time he'll give up completely and you'll be immortal. Don't know if it'll be good for anyone of us?" Blanca joked.

He can only hope that Ash will wake up to give him a smart ass remark, and that the god of death will once again show mercy to the poor boy.

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 1, please R &R**_


End file.
